


Sexual Fantasy

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2018 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Consensual, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Yooran, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sexual Fantasy

“Hey.”

“Yoosung, hi, I didn’t know you were coming over today.” Saeran stood from his chair and wrapped the blonde in a hug. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie, the hair clips securely in his hair, and his book bag slung across his chest.

“Looking for someone to play LOLOL with you? Is Saeyoung being a jerk again?” he laughed. “Come on, we can kick his ass, I’ve been working on a new code for making armor more resistant!” he turned back to his desk but Yoosung grabbed his arm.

“No, actually, I want to show you something.” Yoosung’s face was beet red and he appeared more embarrassed than Saeran had ever seen him. Even more embarrassed than he had been after their first time making love, when Yoosung had cried afterwards.

“Ok.” Saeran stated and watched as Yoosung pulled the strap over his head and set the bag on Saeran’s bed. He took his laptop out and set it on Saeran’s desk, pushing his keyboard to the side.

“Sit.” Yoosung ordered. Saeran arched an eyebrow but did as he was told.

Yoosung opened the laptop, turned it on, and input his password. They waited for it to boot up. Saeran kept quiet, but he could tell Yoosung was very nervous, which made him nervous. What was he about to see? And did he want to see it?

“There’s something I want you to watch. It’s gonna’ be strange, probably, and, you’re gonna’ have questions, but, just, finish watching it before you ask, ok?” Yoosung finished in a rush. Saeran nodded, not trusting his voice. Yoosung queued up a video, expanded it, and hit the space bar.

Moans erupted from the speaker, jolting him backwards.

“Oh god! Sorry!” Yoosung turned the volume down, his face even redder than it had been. Saeran blinked at what was unfolding on the screen.

“What…???”

“Finish!” Yoosung blurted, turning away and pacing behind Saeran.

“Oh…wha…” Saeran kept making small surprised noises and gasping. The entire video had only been fifteen minutes, but Saeran felt as if he’d been watching for hours. When it finished, he slowly turned towards Yoosung, who now sat on the edge of his bed, head downcast. He didn’t need to see his face to know that Yoosung was on the verge of tears.

“Yoosung…”

“It’s disgusting right? Degrading and deplorable! I know! But…it’s…what…”

“You want.” Saeran finished for him. Yoosung’s head snapped up. They locked eyes for several seconds before Yoosung nodded, biting his lower lip.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Saeran moved to sit next to Yoosung.

“I was ashamed. Afraid you’d say no and not look at me the same.”

“Silly.” Saeran tilted Yoosung’s face upwards. “Is it what you truly want?” he asked sincerely.

“It’s…I…I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. I keep fantasizing, but, that’s not enough anymore. I want you to…do that…to me…”

“You’re wish is my command.” Saeran whispered, giving Yoosung a tender kiss then shoving him off the bed with a hard push. Yoosung yelped, falling on his ass, his head bouncing off the chair under the desk. Saeran grinned, his smirk reminiscent of those first few weeks in Saeyoung’s house.

“On your hands and knees puppy.” Yoosung obeyed immediately, already feeling the intense pressure in his groin. This was already better than all the fantasies he’d indulged in. The look in Saeran’s eyes was almost feral, he felt like prey being stalked by a vicious predator.

Saeran leaned back on his arms and spread his legs. He palmed himself as he stared at Yoosung, whose eyes glittered with hunger watching him.

“Do you want this?” he asked. Yoosung nodded eagerly, his hair flopping like dog ears.

“Come and get it then.” Yoosung started to get up. “On your hands and knees!” Saeran commanded again. Yoosung wimpered but did as he was told. He crawled towards Saeran, fitting himself between his legs. Saeran grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into his crotch. He rubbed it in as he bucked into him. Yoosung hummed erotically, trying desperately to get his mouth around the bulge.

Saeran let him go and leaned back again.

“Use your mouth, if you’re so eager.” Saeran unbuttoned his pants but left the rest for Yoosung.

Yoosung nudged the flap with his nose, bit the zipper and began to yank downwards. It kept slipping out of his teeth and Yoosung growled in frustration. Saeran chuckled as he watched Yoosung work, his cock nice and hard, ready to be released.

Finally, Yoosung got it down. He mouthed Saeran’s bulge, making Saeran throw back his head at the attention, enjoying the feel of Yoosung’s warm breath, and the pressure of his lips on his cock.

He grabbed Yoosung’s hair and pulled him as he sat up. He smashed their lips together, their teeth clanking together painfully. Yoosung keened, the sound making Saeran even stiffer.

“Fuck Yoosung!” he uttered, his voice husky with need. He shoved Yoosung onto the bed and practically ripped his pants off, taking his underwear with them.

He pushed him onto his hands and knees then fell on the fleshy ass in the air. He bit into the soft skin and Yoosung bellowed in pleasure. Saeran sucked on the bite until there was a purple bruise. Yoosung pressed against him in satisfaction. The pain was just on the edge, Saeran was good at keeping him on the precipice without sending him over. He reached between his legs and stroked himself slowly, enjoying the feel of Saeran’s teeth as he took another bite.

“Hmmmnngggg!” His head was spinning, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He felt as if he was on the brink of passing out, and he still wanted more.

Saeran made several more bruises on Yoosung’s ass, hips and back. He pushed his legs apart and slid right behind him. His lips were swollen from his efforts and he gazed at his handy work. He ran a finger, connecting the bruises and bites invisibly. Yoosung shivered under him. Suddenly, he shoved a finger into Yoosung’s opening and Yoosung clenched as he clawed at the bedsheets. He grabbed a pillow and bit into it, muffling his screams.

“You like this don’t you?” Saeran was sweating with effort. He pulled his fingers out and removed his shirt, tossing it away. Yoosung kept mewling, his ass swishing back and forth like a cat’s tail. Saeran’s fingers rammed back into Yoosung’s ass.

“Hah!!” Yoosung practically wailed.

Saeran’s fingers fished in and out, scissoring rapidly.

“You prepared yourself, didn’t you? What a good boy.” Yoosung undulated under the praise, the fuzziness in his head buzzing. “Are you ready for me puppy?”

“Yy…ye…yes…” Yoosung could barely speak. Drool was drenching the pillow, his cheek sticking to it. Saeran slowed his movements, sliding in and out of Yoosung, flicking the tips of his fingers upwards once he was as far in as he could go. With his other hand he raked his short nails down Yoosung’s spine.

“Hnnngggghhhh…” Something deep inside Yoosung gurgled and he purred.

Saeran removed his fingers and stepped off the bed. He took his pants off, dropping them on the floor and climbed back on, opening Yoosung’s legs further apart. He spread his butt cheeks and rubbed his tip against the dripping pucker. Yoosung pressed against him, trying to force the entrance. Saeran ran his hand down Yoosung’s spine and grasped a chunk of his hair. He yanked on it, pulling Yoosung’s head back as he rammed his cock inside him.

“Hahhh!!!” Yoosung cried. Saeran began to ride Yoosung like a cowboy on a bronco, slamming into him, his groin slapping against his ass. The pressure around his cock was delicious and Yoosung’s wails spurred him to fuck faster and harder. He pulled on Yoosung’s hair to the same rhythm as he fucked him. His other hand dug into Yoosung’s hip, his nails leaving trenches.

He felt himself getting close to cumming and he reached around Yoosung ang clasped his dangling cock. He was thrusting so hard, Yoosung’s cock was slapping against his belly. He gripped it tight and began to stroke rapidly.

Yoosung was extremely overstimulated and he wanted it all to end, and he wanted it to continue forever. His body shuttered as Saeran yanked on his hair, his nipples hard at the pleasurable pain. His cock strained at Saeran’s rough handling, the thumb running aggressively over his tip. His ass was a screaming mess as Saeran’s cock filled him so far inside it left him breathless.

When he felt Saeran’s cum inside him, his legs thrummed with effort, his body was at its limit, they would have to work on his stamina. Saeran’s grip tightened even more as he jacked him off faster. His skin felt as if it was on fire. He pushed onto his knees, Saeran wrapping his arm around his waist. Then he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and sucked, like a vampire needing a quick fix. The pain pushed Yoosung over the edge and his cum shot like a cannon ball, reaching the other end of the room and splattering against Saeran’s wardrobe.

Yoosung fell, his body limp, spent, dead weight. Saeran folded next to him, his hand still on Yoosung’s cock, covered in the last drabble still pumping out of Yoosung’s twitching body.

“Fuck!” Saeran breathed against the back of Yoosung sweaty neck. His hair plastered to his skin.

They nestled against each other for a while before Saeran got up and made sure to take care of Yoosung, murmuring sweet and supportive words. He wanted to make sure there was a clear separation between rough sex and harsh words, and how they normally treated each other. Yoosung snuggled against him, his ass still a burning hole, but extremely satisfied. It was a great beginning, and he was ecstatic that Saeran had been so willing to give him what he wanted.


End file.
